<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prankettes of Hogwarts by Lila_Katelyn_Weasley1222 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702387">The Prankettes of Hogwarts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lila_Katelyn_Weasley1222'>Lila_Katelyn_Weasley1222 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other, Quote: Mischief Managed (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lila_Katelyn_Weasley1222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Librielle Hamilton and Dream Poth get into trouble... Will they out-do the Weasley twins???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Snape.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"HAMELTON!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?! an angry Snape strode up to me in the great hall. In front of everyone.</p><p>"What do you mean, professor?" I say 'innocently'.</p><p>"Why. Did. I. Wake. Up. In. A. Prom. Dress?" He snarls *loudly*. "Anytime I try to change, it turns into a prom dress."</p><p>"Dream helped, and I don't care about detention." I say.</p><p>"Hi!" Dream said in her fake innocent voice from Hufflepuff.</p><p>"Get up, both of you!"</p><p>     We're walked down to Professor McGonagall's office and Snape explains. With Dream &amp; I being Lenginamens, we see that McGonagall's <strong>dying </strong>inside.</p><p>"Detention for 3 months." Snape said while leaving "150 points from Gryffindor &amp; Hufflepuff."</p><p>We are left with McGonagall.</p><p>"40 points each," McGonagall said after a while. "to Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff for outstanding transfiguration."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Requests:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requests are open! If you'd like to have someone pranked, or you featured, email me, (Lila.RenSolo@gmail.com) or comment character (s) for me to prank...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Pranksters Get Pranked By The Prankettes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Well, Freddie we got-"<br/>"Pranked by the prankettes."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, Dream. Let's figure out what the Weasel twin's plan for a prank is." I say.</p><p>"no."</p><p>"Y?"</p><p>"Cause I'm dead."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>I walk to the great hall only to see...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...Fred &amp; George. What a waste of space.</p><p>"Okay, so we're going to throw glitter on the prankettes when they walk through the great hall entrance," Fred said.</p><p>"Right you are, Freddie."</p><p>I sprint back to the Hufflepuff common room.</p><p>"DREAM! They're going to cover us in glitter. We-" I start.</p><p>"-just need to reverse the prank onto them." Dream finished, bored.</p><p>After a LOT of planning, we figured it out.</p><p>*AT DINNER*</p><p>I'm sitting with Dream at the Ravenclaw table and the Weasel twins walked in and sat at the end of the table, near us.</p><p>"Wotcher." Dream says. The code word for "GO!"</p><p>I flick my wand under the table, and a huge mass of slimy glitter fell on them.</p><p>"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"</p><p>"Run." I yell the hall now silent.</p><p>We run for our lives, and on my way out, we hear;</p><p>"Well, Freddie we got-"</p><p>"Pranked by the prankettes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Parody by: Libi and Dream!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The song "Prom Dress" by mxmtoons but re-written by the Prankettes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(<strong>They are saying the same lyrics)</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm nearing the end of my first year</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel like I've been gaining, too many detentions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone seemed to say the pranks are great</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But did I miss out, were they a huge mistake?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can't help the fact I like to plan alone,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might sound kinda bad, but that's just what I seem to know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tend to set-up things usually by myself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I can't ever seem to try and ask for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm sitting here, Snape is in a prom dress</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'd be the prank queen if pranking was a contest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makeup is running down, laughter is all around</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did I get here? I need to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess I maybe had a couple of extra lessons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thought I'd getaway, but no I didn't</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess I thought the prank was gonna be fun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now I'm laughing really hard and all I wanna do is more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I keep collections of pranks upon my wall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To try and keep myself to reliving it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Affecting others is the last  thing I would do,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I keep to myself all though I want to do more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hold so many small regrets</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the consequences inside my head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some self-control it couldn't hurt me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My personality's often misread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm sitting here, Snape is in a prom dress</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'd be the prank queen if pranking was a contest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makeup is running down, laughter is all around</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did I get here I need to know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess I maybe had a couple of extra lessons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thought I'd getaway, but no I didn't</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess I thought that prank was gonna be fun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now I'm laughing really hard and all I wanna do is more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All I wanna do is more</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All I wanna do is more</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All I wanna do is more</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm sitting here, Snape is in a prom dress</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'd be the prank queen if pranking was a contest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makeup is running down, laughter is all around</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did I get here I need to know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess I maybe had a couple of extra lessons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thought I'd getaway, but no I didn't</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess I thought that prank was gonna be fun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now I'm laughing really hard and all I wanna do is more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All I wanna do is more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh. My. I can't believe I wrote this...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>